plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Murderer 2 : Double Trouble
''' Murderer 2 : Double Trouble is the direct sequel to Murderer, created by PuffyMuffins.' Welcome everyone, to '''Murderer 2 : Double Trouble'. This sequel is jam-packed with many new features, maps, and items that seemed too big for an update. Read below for more information of this jellied up sequel. Update Notes 3/30/15 LOCKDOWN UPDATE Guys! The buildings are in Lockdown... someone escaped. I don't know who, neither do the others. Just hang in there, we'll get it settled out soon.. hopefully. This is the Final Update until Murderer 3! Stay in tune! 3/14/15 PACK UPDATE New Maps and New Gamemode : Hide and Seek! 2/25/15 LOVE UPDATE Valentiny Things added! ??/??/14 MURDERER 2 UPDATE Begining of it all... Maps 'Masoleum' Welcome to Ghost Pepper's Masoleum, with spooks and ghouls galore, it'll be hard to tell who to take as an enemy. 'Fazbear's Fright : The Horror Attraction' Keep an eye on Springtrap! 'Abandon Amusement Park' What's worse than killer robots? Nothing, but we have a close second. Everythings broken and foggy, ideal for killing. 'Binding of Isaac : Rebirth' Play through the game, with bosses who really like the taste of your blood. Let's hope you don't get ''greedy though. 'MONTHLY MAP ~ Pot O' Gold Mountain' I see ye lad, you want to get me pot o gold. Well let's see if you can deal with a murderer too! 'Oogies Torture Chamber' What's this? There's no white things in the air, but there's gimmicks which you must avoid, such as cards with swords or giant toy robots which have guns, and even exploding dice! '''30 Seconds' Can you escape in 30 seconds before you die? Even the Murderer is on the run! The Hospital It's too dark to see who you're with, everyone is part of the shadows in this Abandon Hospital. The Flood There's a Murderer in town, he's out for you! But he also caused a flood. Survive the flood, then survive him. Breaking Shape Shift and use Troloportation in attempt to survive the murderer and our crumbling world. 'Hunger Games' Do you volenteer for tribute? No one wants to die, let alone kill anyone, except of course the Murderer. Try to survive a murder fest while maintaining your hunger and thirst. 'Suburbia' Run from the murderer in this PvZGW inspired map! 'Mirror Maze' Tick tock tick tock there is no clock. But still you mourn each day to reach the dock. It's rather bizzare, you can't follow no stars. Just your heart and hope that the mirrors help you still. The mirrors no stain, your mind is in pain. It's near impossible to find your way. Each there and here, no mind can truely steer. Just hope that you can find your way over the hill. 'Bank Brigade' Put your hands up! Who is the murderer here? It could be anyone! Try to rob a bank, while someone isn't on your side (besides the police of course.) 'Frostbite Shores' Freeze! "Chill" at the modern and "cool" new beach. It is sure to be an "ice" time! But someone here is roaring the waves. Be careful! 'Admin Mountain' The Powers will Rise! OP Nation here we come. The murderer has too many hightech things! Watch out! 'Prison' Try to escape in the locked to the brim prison. But in one cell lies a murderous plant that regularlly escapes his cell. Watch out! He may ruin your plan, kill you, or rat you out. Time Twister :|LOCKED|: Play a game with MLG Pea to unlock. The Gli01110100 01100011 01101000 :|LOCKED|: To unlock, you must find the I Am Error room in Binding of Isaac : Rebirth. The Internet :|LOCKED|: To unlock, you must survive Master Mode once. No Escape :|UNLOCKED|: Is there a way to escape your worst nightmare? Let alone a murderer? The End :|LOCKED|: Unlock everything for the final battle. Game Modes Sheriff Play as the murderer hunter! Master Mode Test your limits. Juggernaut Are you and your friends strong enough to take out this brute? 'Hide and Seek' Hide while the murderer seeks your blood. Admins Do not add to this list. Please don't. PuffyMuffins: Owner SnowCreamImplosive: Co-owner Rx2MikeyWIKIA: Co-owner Professor Tiyak: Co-owner Banned Users No one yet, let's keep it that way. Monthly Voting Every Month I'll do a vote, me and the two co owners will create 1 map each, then we present them in the form of a vote. Which ever one wins is permenatly added. Token AmountsCategory:Roleplays Do not edit this, Puffy, SCI, Rx2, or Professor Tiyak will. No lying! Category:Puffys Roleplay